Decided
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: When you never think something could happen to you, it's usually when they do.


_Written for RemusLovesRent's "They Would Never" Challenge.  
><em>_Prompt: [Parvati] didn't think she would ever [fall in love]_

**~o.0.o~**

Feet hurried to and from the Great Hall. Various things in hand. Hair had fallen out of place and sweat beaded upon faces. Parvati Patil rested on a bench a few feet from the entrance. A slight chill settled into the hallway with the numerous and sudden rushes of people. Fourth year had proven to be one of the busiest years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was being hosted there, serving as a home to two distant schools. However, this time, four people were competing. Seemed rather odd to her. Her darkened hands reached into her hair, pulling it tightly together and tying it off with a band she had secured on her slender wrist.

Hurried footsteps rounded the corner. An exasperated looking Harry Potter now stood in view. His shaggy hair had began sticking up in random places and his face had grown pale. Well, a lighter shade than usual. Her hands slipped from her hair, chocolate eyes meeting emerald.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry. Where are you off to?" Her feet shuffled her body upright, her hands settling onto her curved hips.

"Parvati." He only spoke her name. His breathing had gone choppy and he panted, doubling over. Her hair fell behind her shoulders as she shook her head.

"Harry Potter!" Her foot stamped. "What exactly is the matter with you? You seem like you've been running all over the castle." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to the bench she had just occupied.

He slumped against the brick of the wall, the coolness slowing his quickened heart rate. Slowly, his head lifted to meet her face. "I was wondering if..." Gasp for air. "You and your sister..." His hand ran through his hair. Nerves? "Would attend the Yule Ball with Ron and myself?" Her had ventured the castle, almost giving himself a heart attack, just to ask her this?

"We'd be delighted. Since it's such short notice, we will just meet you boys out front. Padma will be Ron's date, of course." Delight rang in her voice. Harry seemed quite pleased with her reaction as well. "A simple OWL would have been fine Harry. Please arrive with some breathe tonight, will you?" Another shake of her head and she hurried off to find her sister. Not exactly who she would have chosen for the two of them, but at least she'd be seen with one of the Champions.

**~o.0.o~**

When the clock had chimed at seven, Parvati had just recently finished applying the last golden bracelet to her arm. Doing a slight spin, she could see her reflection in the mirror. The view hurried her heart. It had been some time before she had been given the opportunity to look the way she did now. Padma skipped into the room, their identical dress robes stunning the both of them. Parvati swept around to face her sister, an annoyed look growing onto her tanned face.

"I thought we were getting opposite dress robes. At least different shades." The twin thing had been cute to her in their younger years. While getting older, though, she had wanted to separate herself from all of the similarities.

"I think they look nice. Besides, you'll be showcased more than I will be. So I don't see the problem." A slight shrug. "Not too sure why I was hitched up with Ronald Weasley..." Her voice fell at the mention of the boy's name. Parvati had mentioned a talk with Professor Trelawney, saying that she should be cautious of a red-haired male, and here she was, setting her up with one.

**~o.0.o~**

Standing in a line with three other couples hadn't been something she had expected. Harry Potter stood linked with her arm, his eyes anywhere but on her. Parvati's heart had settled minutes before, realizing he'd rather be linked with Cedric Diggory's date, Cho Chang. There weren't many differences between the girls. They both had sparkling eyes, dark hair, and a dark complexion. Well, hers held a tanner look.

Letting her eyes wander, she noticed her friend Lavender Brown, already inside of the room. Unlike herself, she seemed content with her date choice. Giving his arm a slight tug, Harry swiveled in her general direction. "Yes?" A small hint of bitterness.

"If you'd rather, I'll politely ask Cedric to trade?" She had noticed his eyes linger on the small oriental girl for quite some time.

Harry had stumbled back slightly. "Wha-What? N-No." He stammered, giving her confirmation of his interests lying in the fifth year girl. "I'm just, well, ya know." Digging for excuses. "Checking out the competition."

"By competition, you mean their dates? Do you have an interest in Hermione Granger and the young man up there with Fleur as well?" Sarcasm danced in her brown eyes, showing her disinterest in him 'checking out the competition'. Music flowed through the line as it began to move. Stepping into the center of the floor, she pierced him with her eyes, having to guide his hand to her waist.

The first dance had to be between the Champions and their dates. Parvati had used this to her advantage. Being seen with Harry Potter would get the others to begin talking. Gossip had been one of her favorite things leading up to fourth year.

She allowed her mind to drift to various things in the room. Harry had seemed to let his mind drift as well. Peering around the room, she saw many things. The decor had been set up perfectly, setting a graceful mood. Cedric Diggory looked ravishing in his dress robes while Ronald looked rather...frumpy. Interesting...She felt her body being lifted as the music sped just a bit. Hermione Granger looked beautiful with Viktor Krum. Her best friend had a smiling face. Even Ginny Weasley looked nice that evening. Wasn't she supposed to be enjoying herself as well?

**~o.0.o~**

While dancing, Parvati had fallen in love with the way the tables had been decorated. She hadn't wanted to sit at one for the remainder of the night. As her head hit her chin, she focused her eyes on her 'date'. He was focused on the lovely off-white kimono of Cho Chang. Her elbow hit the table rather hard as she pushed herself up straight. Leaning back, she shot a small glance towards her sister, who too, was sitting down. They had figured the boys wouldn't be up for dancing, but they'd thought they'd at least try. Harry _had scaled_ the castle looking for her, however.

"Aren't you going to ask us to dance?" Padma's voice floated towards her sister. Ronald had merely shrugged her off, replying with a no.

As if answering her deepest desire, a tall, well-built boy glided towards her.

His dress robes were that of a Durmstrang student, she had noticed. His voice clear and crisp as he bent towards her, offering her his hand. "May I have your arm?"

With a quick glance towards the rest of her party, her eyes glistened. "Arm, leg, I'm yours."

He pulled her from the table, leading her towards the floor. Apparently, he knew what he was doing on the dance floor. Circling around other students, their strides fell into sync.

"Your name?" He had a distinct accent to his voice. It completely melted her heart.

"Parvati Patil." His hand tightened around her waist. "Yours?" The music overwhelmed her voice, showering out the question. His smile had spread from one end of his lips to the other.

"You're quite lovely, Parvati." His hands held onto her waist gently as she lifted into the air easily. He was obviously stronger than Harry. Looking towards her sister, she saw that she still remained seated. Within her next spin, Padma had suddenly gotten off, stalking off in another direction.

"Why thank you." The music slowed, fading. He slipped a large, warm hand into her small, chilled one. Leading her from the crowd, his face hovered only a foot from hers. Parvati's breath had caught in her throat. "I suppose I'll see you often?" With a rather manly laugh, he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead, sealing a yes to her question. Her body floated on air. The night was now over for her. Nothing could top the previous event.

**~o.0.o~**

"We don't console in each other very much. But, I heard sobs coming from your bed last night. Did your night not go splendidly?" Parvati's voice was small, quiet.

"Not exactly. Viktor was amazing. He was kind, gentle, caring." Hermione Granger's voice had come across as frail. The girls sat on their beds as their other roommates slept. Classes had been pushed back a few hours for the students to gather themselves from the previous night. "I just wish my friends were the same."

"Ronald and Harry? I heard the small argument you had with them. I was going up to the dorm at the time. You'll have to overlook them." Her eyes held sympathy she hoped Hermione was catching on to. "I'm sure he wanted to ask you, Ronald. At least your date wasn't wishing to be in the arms of another girl." Quiet sigh.

Hermione had known of the growing crush Harry had for Cho. She lifted herself from her bed, moving to Parvati's. A small hug were the only words Hermione replied with.

"It ended well, though. I met an amazing boy. All thanks to Harry's disinterest with me."

**~o.0.o~**

It had been weeks since the ball. The third and final challenge had arrived for the Champions. Parvati had agreed to watch with the boy she had met from the ball, Delore. His name sent flutters throughout her body. His smile melting her heart. His voice clouding her mind.

Being seated in the small wooden stands set up for the students of the three schools, her hand had been gathered up by his. His warmth filled her body. Even with the chill of the night air. The challenge had been a maze. In the heart, one would discover the prize. Waiting seemed to be the only thing they could do.

Delore settled his eyes on her face. Various students were talking amongst themselves once the four Champions had entered the grassy maze. "Patil, I hope that we will continue this relationship once I return home." Lately, he had referred to her by her last name. In a way, it had been adorable.

"Of course we will. You know that." She squeezed his hand, jerking her head towards the entrance. Fleur stumbled towards the outstretched arms. Her partner noticed her eyes' direction.

"Seems as if it was too much for her." He seemed to hold sympathy in his voice, yet a tinge of excitement. Of course he'd want the others to fail. Viktor would be his sole priority.

Her head shook slowly. "Suppose so." A small smile cross her face as her heart tensed. Would things be the same when he left? She had easily let her guard down that year. She yearned for him while he was away from her. Even her prized class, Divination, made her shaky for time to fly.

Optimism filled her mind as they discussed various things he had learned over the months he had been here. The things he found interesting about Hogwarts. Viktor Krum stumbled forward. He was weak, tired. Delore left the conversation hanging to tend to his friend. Sitting along, her eyes rolled and settled on the worry lines of Cho Chang.

She had began to resent her the night of the Yule Ball. However, since then, she began silently thanking her. Standing, she smoothed down her robes, stepping down towards the girl. "Worry gives you wrinkles."

Cho's hair nearly slapped her face as she looked at the girl who had spoken. "Parvati..." She spoke low, keeping her eyes on the entrance of the maze. The girl bounced softly. "I can't help but worry. I believe he's ready for anything...but Viktor...he's much stronger..."

"Cedric relies on intellect over strength. You and I both know that. I'm sure he's racing Harry to the cup as we speak." Her hand fluttered to the girl's shoulder, ceasing the bouncing.

"I'm sure you're ri-" Her words were cut short by a sudden scream. It pierced the night air. Erupted throughout the stands. Bodies stiffened. Eyes settled on the ground in the front. Two boys lay there. One holding onto the other. Both girls looked towards the sight. One, dressed in red and gold, sobbed while the other, dressed in yellow and black, lay motionless.

Hearts fell to feet. Every breath held. Parvati's hand gripped Cho's arm, keeping her in place. Underneath her hands, she felt the girl's body going limp. The boy in red, Harry, was pulled away from the silent boy. Another man hovering over him. Voices carried through the ground. Pulses began racing. Searching desperately for Delore, Parvati began to panic. Her heart raced, wanting to remove herself from the area. The boy, Cedric Diggory, had been killed.

Cho's body crumpled to the wooden stands, Parvati following in suite. She gathered the girl in her arms, holding her. Professors ushered the students from the area, back to the castle. They'd attempt to mend the broken souls. Fill their ears with something to silence the cries. She felt every inch of soul leave the girl's body in which she held. She would, from that day, be an empty shell. Love felt like this, she began to realize. If the body had been Delore, she'd be the same way.

**~o.0.o~**

His hand cupped her face. Glistening tears ran down her tanned cheeks. She managed a final smile. "I'll write. You'll write. There aren't many years left. There's always summer. I'll see you..." even she found it rather hard to be convincing.

Delore pulled her close. "Of course."

Parvati's parents had sent for her and her sister the very next day after Cedric had lost his life. To them, the school seemed unsafe. With the mentioning of you-know-who, they couldn't be too careful. They'd return the next year, of course, but it seemed appropriate for them to leave immediately.

A first kiss. Their last kiss. She separated herself from him, joining her sister on the boat that would carry her to the express. She'd hold onto the year she had experienced. The memories. The newly kindled friendships. The love for the boy she had only recently met.

She, Parvati Patil, had never thought that she would ever fall in love.

And yet, she had surprised herself.

**~o.0.o~**

**A/N: wow. I never thought I'd finish this. I began and kept going and going and going. I've NEVER written in the POV of Parvati. Actually, I've never even included her in anything. Being given this character for this challenge, I was nervous. Veryyyy nervous. The Yule Ball seemed like the perfect place to bloom her relationship. What do you guys think? Let me know with a review or an alert. Either is fine. I just wanna know what you guys think :)**


End file.
